ThunderClan
'ThunderClan '''is one of the Clans in the forest living mainly in woodland. The founder got his name from how his mother died, so by extension the name was given to the Clan. Description ThunderClan is one of the five warrior Clans of the Warrior Cat series. It is a Clan who lives mostly in woodland. They are a mostly peaceful Clan, often taking in loners and kittypets, often because the cat is in need of help. Their main prey is mouse, vole, shrew, birds, and the occasional rabbit. They have amazing stalking skills, creeping on the forest ground. They have sense to keep upwind of their prey in the thick bushes. ThunderClan cats are noted to be especially strong. In battle, they are courageous, fierce, and brave. They are the only Clan to bunch their hindquarters before leaping to catch their prey. They are the main Clan in the whole series. The reason is because a prophecy fortold a young flame-colored cat named Rusty, who would one day become Firestar, joined this noble Clan to one day become its leader. Territory In the Forest: The ThunderClan forest territory is located in the White Hart Woods. The territory also includes Twoleg places. Landmarks in this territory include: *ThunderClan Camp - It lies at a sandy ravine, protected by thorns. The camp is easy to defend and hard for attack. *Tallpines and Treecut Place - Pines near the Twolegplace. Usually filled with Twoleg tree-eater. *The Great Sycamore - One of the largest trees with strong, thick branches. *The Owl Tree - A tree that serves home to a owl. *Sunningrocks - Rocks that absorb the sunshine and are a place of relaxation. *Snakerocks - Home to poisonous adders. *The Sandy Hollow - A training hollow with sand so apprentices don't get hurt. *Twolegplace - The place where Twolegs live. This place is avoided at all times. Tour Of The Forest Territory: By Sandstorm Welcome to the ThunderClan forest camp! I'm Sandstorm, a senior warrior of the Clan. Firestar told me to give you a tour of the camp. He's my loyal mate, so of course I agree with him. Press through these brambles, and here's the camp! Don't you just love the fresh forest smells? I do! I'm glad I'm not from any of the other Clans. ThunderClan is my rightful home. Over here is Firestar's den. Look through the hanging lichen. See that formation lined with birds' feathers and moss? That's his bed. It looks so soft, doesn't it? StarClan willing that Firestar will live long enough to enjoy the soft comforts of the forest and his den. This tall rock is called the Highrock. This is where Firestar makes his announcements to the Clan, and he also conducts ceremonies here. Say what? Did Firestar conduct my warrior ceremony? No, he was still a young and inexperienced warrior when I earned my new name. My friend Dustpelt and I were so happy when Bluestar gave us warrior names. Who's Bluestar, you ask? She was the ThunderClan leader before Firestar. She died saving her Clan from a dog pack. All right, moving on! This is the warriors' den, over here. I sleep closer to the middle, where the senior warriors sleep. Thank StarClan I don't have to sleep at the edge anymore. It gets really cold in leaf-bare! This is the apprentices' den. Oh, sorry, Squirrelpaw! I forgot you went to the Gathering last night. Don't talk back to your mother like that! I'm telling your father about your rude behavior- I'm sure Firestar will keep you from the next Gathering. Here is the nursery. This is my favorite part of the camp. Did you know I was a queen not too long ago? I nursed little Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw. They are so cute now! You just met Squirrelpaw, though. She can leap paws-first into trouble. Oh, well. One day she'll learn. This is the medicine den. I love the fresh tang of herbs! Here, our medicine cats, Cinderpelt and Leafpaw, take care of the Clan. Hi, Cinderpelt! Sorting herbs, as always! Where's my daughter? Oh, gathering herbs? I see. Leafpaw is always so dertermined to get things right. And that's our camp! I'll tell Firestar that I gave you a tour. Thanks for visiting! Next to the Lake: The new ThunderClan camp is located in the Hare Hill Woods. * ThunderClan Camp - Symmetrical stone hollow, enclosed by towering cliffs of sheer stone left behind by Twolegs. * Twoleg Paths - Twolegs mark their paths with shiny blue markers. * Abandoned Twoleg Nest - A good place for prey and an excellent source of herbs. Has an ominous, empty feeling, feels like it's going to fall down at any moment. * Ancient Oak - Old rabbit burrow in this tree. Bramblestar, Mistystar, Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, and Squirrelflight sheltered here when they were searching for new Clan territories. Tour Of The Lake: By Squirrelflight Oh my gosh! A visitor, ans I'M going to give you a tour?! Wow! Firestar must trust me so much! By the way, I'm Squirrelflight, the BEST warrior in BEST Clan beside the lake! Anyway, let's start our tour. Over here, in these brambles, is the amazing camp. See it? It's so well protected! Oh, the fresh air! Who wouldn't want to be in this cool place?! Here's FIRESTAR'S den. Look inside. Doesn't it look so comfy? I wish I was leader. Squirrelstar, leader of ThunderClan. What a great name! Over here is the warriors' den. I sleep on the outside, because I recieved my warrior name only a quarter moon ago. I was known only as Squirrelpaw! So annoying to be an apprentice! Try telling that to Dustpelt, my former mentor! Over here is the apprentices' den. Oh, sorry, Birchpaw! I didn't know you were sleeping. Look, Birchpaw is an apprentice warrior of ThunderClan. He just started his training, so he sleeps here now. Here's the nursery. Hello, Ferncloud! Why are you still in the nursery? You have no kits anymore! Oh, I should mind my own business. Sorry Ferncloud. Don't tell your mate, Dustpelt. He was my mentor. Here's the medicine den. Hi, Leafpool! Leafpool's my sister. How are you coping without Cinderpelt? Not very good? Ok, I'll leave you alone. And that was our camp! No, you can't come back. I'll be watching your every move. Just kidding! Travel safely! History ThunderClan was created by Thunder, a forest cat who lived long ago. He gathered a group of cats that were most adept with hunting beneath the trees. In the Books Tallstar's Revenge :They appear at at Gathering. They say there were dogs in the forest but chased them off. Yellowfang's Secret :''Coming Soon... ''Crookedstar's Promise'' :They invade Sunningrocks, but RiverClan doesn't fight because they don't have enough herbs. :When Stormkit and Oakkit go to the Sunningrocks to chase an invader, it actually is Goosefeather, ThunderClan's medicine cat. :RiverClan fights ThunderClan for Sunningrocks again, but ThunderClan wins. :RiverClan declares they snatch Sunningrocks back from ThunderClan. He brings only a handful of warriors. They meet a ThunderClan patrol, who challenge them to fight. Adderfang challenges Mudfur to duel with him alone. Mudfur wins, and Sunningrocks go to RiverClan. :The manga at the end shows the final moons of Crookedstar's life. During this time, he has to deal with Silverstream falling in love with a ThunderClan cat, Graystripe. Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Clans and Groups